W reaktorze śmierci
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani ''' '''Odcinek 3 Pearl stoi gdzieś w centrum miasta. Pearl: Heeej. <3 Witajcie w.. Totalnej Porażce.. Gdzie? Nigdzie, bo to pojedynek Nowicjusze vs Weterani. <3 Poprzednio nasi milusińscy mieli za zadanie zrobienie ładnego logo. Po wszystkim nasze kapitanki znalazły się niespodziewanie na Wyspie Kości, a pozostali zostali zamknięci w samolocie. Ich zadaniem, było znalezienie swoich kapitanek. Od tego odcinka mamy dwie drużyny Walnięte Jamniki, którym przewodzi Keira, a także Gwiazdorscy Podróżnicy z Czarnobyla, których do zwycięstwa w 2 odcinku poprowadziła Nina. <3 Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Nayę, która... Pearl lekko zadrżała, kiedy do jej rąk wpadła jakaś kartka. Pearl: Co tu mamy... Naya zrezygnowała, bo Vince... Eee.. Dobra, nieważne. Co zrobiła Naya? Czy Vince przyzna się do tego, co zrobił? A może czy prowadząca nadal będzie taka wspaniała? <3 Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Nowicjusze vs Weterani. <3 Dom uczestników Po ceremonii, atmosfera była dosyć napięta... Tom: ''Chcą mnie się pozbyć! Ale nie dam im tak zrobić...'' Garry: Tom, nie wiem kto na ciebie głosował. Ja wogóle nie głosowałem... ale wiem chyba czemu byłeś na wylocie. Ebony: 'Aż dziwne ,że zamiast Ciebie wyleciała ta Latynoska ''Ebony wyciąga lusterko i maluje sobie usta. Iris siedziała na kanapie i oglądała TV. '''Iris: I to jak... Przełączyła kanał. Iris: 'Ale jeszcze mamy czas by się Ciebie pozbyć. ;* ''Posłała całuska Tom'owi. '''Iris: Hihi. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Iris: '''Udało mi się przetrwać pierwszą ceremonię! Jest moc! Teraz trzeba wytrwać dzisiejszą, którą znowu przegramy. (Please) Co mi bardzo nie sprzyja, ponieważ odpadła już dwójka nowicjuszy, a ja nie chcę być następna! '''Annie: (budzi się) Ups, przespałam ceremonię. xD (siada obok Toma) Pewna osoba z naszej drużyny kazała mi głosować na ciebie, jak przegramy następne wyzwanie. :( Tom: 'Wiem... ''Zawołał Garrego. 'Tom: '''Po ceremonii słyszałem jak ktoś mówił, żeby mnie wywalić. Wy też tam byliście, tylko nie ja. A właśnie, słyszałem, jak Pearl mówiła co było w poprzednim odcinku. Jednak powiedziała także, że to Naya zrezygnowała, bo Vince... i dalej już nie mówił o tym, potem tylko pytania. Ja się boję, że będę następny... Musimy coś zrobić, tylko wam ufam. I nie mam na myśli sojuszu, ja taki nie jestem. Trzeba coś innego zrobić. Np. przyłożyć się do zadania. Drużyna może specjalnie przegrać, żeby mnie wywalić. Zróbcie cokolwiek, dobrze? (Pokój zwierzeń)'Annie: Poważnie? Ufa mi? No cóż, chyba jednak bycie miłą nie jest takie trudne... Annie: Byłoby super, ale jak nawet połowa naszej drużyny się nie stara, to jak mamy zwyciężyć?! Tom: '''Możemy jeszcze zdobyć Iris, mam taki plan. Wy się nie musicie w go angażować, sam dam radę. Annie, może ci się uda zdobyć Matta. On cię lubi, więc możesz go zdobyć jako sojusznikago przekonać. A właśnie, a jeśli nie zagłosujecie na mnie to co się stanie? '''Garry: A co masz przeciwko sojuszom? Skoro nam ufasz, to powinieneś się raczej zgodzić. Nie zachęcam, ale mówię. Mielibyśmy większe szanse. :D Tom: 'Sam mówiłeś jak się poznaliśmy, że chcę zrobic sojusz, a nie przyjaźń, dlatego starałem się nie robić sojuszu, ale jak chcecie, to może zrobimy. Wam bezgranicznie ufam, bo nie mam komu innemu ufać. Teraz idę zrobić mój plan. ''Podszedł do Iris. '''Tom: '''Cześć Iris, szukasz nadal sługi? '''Tom: ''Oczywiście, że w nich nie wierzę, bo i tak zagłosują na mnie. Widać muszę SAM (!) wygrać wyzwanie, co jest nieprawdopodobne.'' Obok pokoju zwierzeń stał Garry i podsłuchiwał Toma. (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Wiem, że to trochę głupie kogoś podsłuchiwać, ale wiecie... czyli Tom nam nie wierzy? Naprawdę, jest niezłym aktorem... zupełnie jakby... :O // ^ Up, Tak bardzo fair podsłuchiwać kogoś po fakcie. // Keira obudziła się i rozciągnęła na obie strony ręce. Keira: Co się takiego stało, że macie takie grobowe miny ? Główka do góry. <3 Damy radę w następnym wyzwaniu i wygramy. Tom: 'Mam nadzieje... Bo boję sie, że znowu przegramy i wypadnę... Jadalnia: ''W jadalni jak zwykle siedziała Celestia popijając herbatkę i zjadając trójkątne kanapeczki. '''Celestia: Majestatycznie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Celestia: Byłoby błędem wyróżnianie tamtej prostackiej drużyny. Zresztą, w mojej też istnieją prostaki, ale można do nich przywyknąć. W końcu pożywienie, świeżą krew zawsze trzeba mieć w zanadrzu. A właśnie.. gdzie moja służąca..? Celestia rozglądała się za Kimberly i westchnęła. Kimberly po chwili przyszła Kimberly: Celcia! Moja psiapsiółka! <3 Kimberly chciała przytulić Celcię, lecz ta ją odepchnęła. Smutna Kimberly wyszła z Jadalni. '''Spotkała Toma. Tom: 'Hej, sorry za tą sytuację w zadaniu. I tak wylecę w tym odcinku, więc przepraszam... ''Celestia wstała i westchnęła. '''Celestia: Niech wraca, chcę ją jeszcze raz odepchnąć.. Klasnęła na znak by przyszła służba i zabrała filiżankę oraz talerzyk ale nikt się nie zjawił. Wyjęła karteczkę z długopisem i na kartce napisała "Tutaj jadła Kimberly". Postawiła na stole wiadomość i poszła. Tom dogonił ją. Tom: 'Hej, sorry za tą sytuację w samolocie. Może pogramy w pokera? Nie jestem aż taki słaby w tym. I tak w tym odcinku wypadam, więc chcę sobie choć raz pograć w pokera. ''Celestia spojrzała na niego wymownie i zmierzyła go wzrokiem po czym rzuciła kartą do góry i ta się wbiła centralnie w sufit.. tak 3 metry wysokości pokoju. '' '''Celestia: '''Zdobądź tą kartę dla mnie bez użycia wszelkich wspomagaczy typu drabin, stołków, kijów i tym podobne. Wtedy.. może ci wybaczę. ''Celestia poszła dalej zostawiając Toma z zadaniem i zniknęła pośród cieni. Kimberly przyszła ponownie i zauważyła karteczkę '''Kimberly: Wcale nie! Ja tu nie jadłam! Znaczy jadłam, ale nie zostawiłam po sobie tego chlewu! Wzięła karteczkę i zamalowała swoje imię różowym lakierem do paznokci Kimberly: Jeszcze poczekajmy, aby wysechł... Gdy lakier wysechł ta napisała szminką obok wielkiej plamy imię Keiry, później usiadła na krzesło Kimberly: Właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, że Hayley ma na imię Keira... Nie mam pojęcia jak ona mogła mnie tak oszukać! Od dzisiaj szukam nowej służącej! Ktoś taki jak ja w końcu zasługuje na kogoś porządnego! Uśmiechnęła się, po czym wyszła Tymczasem Tom nadal myślał, jak wziąść kartę. Tom: 'A jeśli rzucę inną kartą? ''Rzucał kilka razy kartą, ale za słabo.. Ebcia wchodzi dumnym krokiem do jadalni. Od razu zmierza wzrokiem Kimberly, do której podchodzi. <3 'Ebony: '''Zejdź z tego miejsca, jest moje! ''Ebony siada koło Kim i spycha ją swoim tyłkiem po czym Kim spada. ;u; ''Tymczasem Tom nadal rzucał kartą.'' Tom: 'A może to ja źle robię? Może trzeba się skupić? Skupić się tylko na celu, choćby miałbyś być zimny. Zimny... ''Jego głos był zimny. W końcu rzucił kartą i trafił, ale i tak nie spadła. 'Tom: '''Trzeba zrobić to inaczej... Domek Ekipy ''Vince wygodnie siedział sobie w salonie i obserwował sobie poczynania zawodników. '''Vince: Geeez.. Przeciągnął się po kanapie. Vince: Jak oni zamulają. ;u; Podrapał się po głowie. Vince: Pewnie nie byłem lepszy.. co ja mówię! <3 Pewnie że byłem. I kontynuował oglądanie ich nużących rozmów. Przy okazji do salonu wszedł Drake. Drake: 'Wczoraj się działo... ''Ułożył się na kanapie obok Vince'a. 'Drake: '''Najlepszy był moment eliminacji. ;D ''Uśmiechnął się przypominając sobie niedawną scenkę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Drake: '''Coś czuję że drużyna Nowicjuszy skurczy się jeszcze przed rozłączeniem. '''Vince: '''Dziewczyna miała pewnie uciechę jak została wystrzelona z gumki. <3 ''Uśmiechał się pod nosem. '''Vince: To taki cudowny dżwięk pękania który dręczył mnie przez parę sezonów. <3 Swoją drogą, dzisiaj chyba wezmę sobie wolne. Ponoć prowadząca przygotowała coś ciekawego dla naszych zawodników. <3 Chwycił za stojący popcorn. Vince: 'Szkoda, tylko że wizji nie mozna zmienić na ciekaszej. ;u; ''Przysunął mu by się poczęstował. 'Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Oczywiście reality show to strategia. Ale jak to była. Kto kłapie wiąże się, kto milczy zastawia sidła. ''Drake wziął trochę. 'Drake: '''Dzięki. Jestem ciekawy co dzisiaj wymyślą, mam nadzieje że coś przez co niektóre osoby ucierpią... ''W myślach pojawiło mu się kilka twarzy zawodników. Pearl wchodzi. ''Pearl:' Do roboty, idioci! Muszę tu wszystko robić sama! Chodźcie! Vince i Drake szybko wybiegli z domku. '' Plac główny ''Zawodnicy czekają na prowadzących. Nikt jednak nie pojawia się... Majli: No co jest? Nudzę się. ;u; Cała reszta leży na ziemi. Po chwili na plac wjeżdża bardzo stary autobus, do połowy zniszczony. ;u; Autobus w ostatniej chwili manewruje, by nie wjechać w zawodników. Z autobusu wysiada Pearl. Pearl: Boshe, nawet nie potraficie prowadzić autobusu! Pearl uderza ręką w blat, z autobusu wypada jakieś coś. ;u; Spojrzała na uczestników, którzy z lekka przerażeni schowali się za Celcią. Pearl: Na co się gapicie? Wsiadać, jedziemy na przeeejażdżkę. <3 Zawodnicy szybko weszli do autobusu. '' '''Pearl:' Jedziemy! I pojechaly.. '' Gdzieś w trasie, niedaleko atrapy czarnobylskiej elektrownii ''Rozklekotany autobus jedzie sobie, jedzie, jedzie... I nagle staje. ;u; Kimberly: Co się stało? Drake: Eeee... Spojrzał na wkurwioną Pearl. Drake: Brak paliwa? Pearl: Nie wierzę! Z kim ja muszę pracować! Złapała Drake'a, wyciągnęła go z autobusu i rzuciła nim w przepaść. ;u; Pearl spojrzała na Vince'a. Pearl: Ty będziesz następny... Ale nie dziś. Co prawda plany były inne, ale skoro już tu jesteśmy... Spojrzała na elektrownię. Pearl: 'Let's go! ''I poszli do atrapy elektrownii, która co ciekawe, wyglądała bardzo realistycznie. W elektrowni Elektrownia, jak to elektrownia miała jakieś tam pomieszczenia, będą poniżej. ;u; 'Pearl: '''No. <3 Miało być inaczej, ale i tak będzie genialnie. <3 ''Podchodzi do komputera, wciska parę klawiszy i pojawia się napis 60:00 minut. 'Pearl: '''Teraz, o co chodzi. <3 Już za chwilę weźmiecie udział w wyzwaniu o przetrwanie. Tym razem znajdujecie się w ogromnej elektrowni czarnobylskiej, w której być może unosi się nawet ten... pył? No. W każdym razie macie godzinę... No właśnie, na co. Na wydostanie się, a także odnalezienie srebrnej szkatułki, która zawiera małą niespodziankę dla drużyny, która wygra. ;) Jeśli nie uda wam się tego zrobić w godzinę... Zginiecie. W sumie, i tak mam już dość tego show. :3 Drużyna, która pierwsza wydostanie się z elektrowni i odnajdzie szkatułkę, wygra! Oczywiste, nie? Doskonale. <3 Widzimy się za godzinę, a może i nie. <3 Uważajcie na pułapki, do zobaczenia. <3 ''Pearl wraz z Vince'm wychodzi z elektrowni, zamyka wszystko i wszędzie na milion spustów i uciekają. <3 '''Pearl: Ooo, jednak tu jesteś... razie piszecie tutaj, potem możecie pisać w innych nagłówkach. Tom: 'Dobra, zostało 59 minut, więc trzeba stąd uciec. ''I poszedł... gdzieś. Keira zerknęła na dwa przejścia. Jedno po lewej, drugie po prawej stronie. '''Keira: ''(Nucąc sobie pod nosem piosenkę)'' ... to w lewą stronę idę. Poszła w lewy korytarz, prowadzący gdzieś tam. Za to Kimberly... po prostu siedziała, nie kręciło ją uciekanie i panikowanie. Nagle jednak zauważyła Keirę idącą gdzieś Kimberly: Czekaj, Hayley... Nie... Jak ty się w ogóle nazywasz?! Kimberly pobiegła za Keirą Kimberly: Bądź moim popychadłem! Helen spojrzała co robi Kimberly i ją szybko złapała. Helen: 'Zamiast marnować czas na głupoty, możebyś tak poszukała razem z naszą drużyną tej szkatułki i uciekła zanim nas zabiją? ''Celestia przyglądała się panikującym zawodnikom. Podeszła do Helen i Kimberly po czym złapała je mocno za dłonie i szarpnięciem wyrwała z miejsca w którym stały i skierowała się z nimi w innym kierunku. '''Celestia: Nie gadać. Słuchać. Mamy 40% szans więcej jeżeli w takim składzie spróbujemy stąd się wydostać. Przyśpieszyła krok tak że ledwo dziewczyny nadążały. Celestia: Hehe, trochę jak z Władcy Pierścienia. Ja bym symbolizowała miecz i tego ładnego. Helen tego elfa z łukiem, o zbereźnym imieniu a Kimberly.. Spojrzała na Kimberly i zobaczyła zamiast jej twarzy tego rudego krasnoluda. Celestia: .. nieważne. Zniknęły gdzieś w otchłani korytarzy. Tymczasem Nina najpierw napiła się czegoś. Nina: Po pijaku podejmuję lepsze decyzje, bo przynajmniej się nad nimi nie zastanawiam. <3 A w takim wypadku chyba nie mam czasu na myślenie… Rozejrzała się i pobiegła w którąś stronę. Nina: W sumie mogłam kogoś ze sobą zabrać… A co tam, oni sami mnie znajdą albo ja na kogoś trafię. <3 I tak sobie biegła dalej przed siebie. Garry przyglądał się im. Garry: Ee... a dlaczego po prostu nie wyjdziemy tymi drzwiami? Wskazał na drzwi za uczestnikami. Chciał przez nie wyjść, ale okazało się to tylko halucynacją. Garry: Crap, zapomniałbym. Zaczął się szybko policzkować. '' ''(pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Jak się denerwuje to czasem mam halucynacje... Ogarnął się. Garry: Dobra, skupienie. Widziałem jak Tom pobiegł w prawo. Pobiegł za Tomem. Annie: (skończyła malować paznokcie) Ups! (pobiegła) Tom zauważył Annie. '' '''Tom:' Hej, pomożesz nam? Jesteśmy pod dachem. (czyli w nagłówku "Dach") I znowu wrócił pod dach. Pomieszczenie komputerowe Komputery, komputery... Tom znalazł się w sali komputerowej. Tom: '''Na całe szczęście jestem dobrym informatykiem, więc może dam radę... ''Tom: Chcę hackować komputery, żeby wyłączyć odliczanie. Ale to pewnie trzeba będzie nie tylko hackować...'' Tom zaczął coś robić przy komputerze (czytaj: hackuje). Jednak ten komp miał jednak mega odjechane hasło, którego nie dało się hackować. xD 'Tom: '''Co to jest za hasło, że nie da się go hackować? Dobra, hackuję dalej... '''Komputer: '''Zostało 55 minut. ''Nagle Tom zauważył, że przyszedł Garry. '''Tom: '''Coś chcesz? '''Garry: Myślałem Tom, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie mamy sojuszu. I wiem, że mi i Annie nie wierzysz. Przyszedłem Ci pomóc. Nadal jesteśmy kuplami, co nie? Tom: '''No... ale przecież i tak wypadnę... Co ja mam robić? Przynajmniej się hackuję do komputera, a reszta idzie ślepo. Jeśli Nowicjusze przegraną, to ucieknę... gdzieś w wyspę... Gdzieś, gdzie mnie nie dopadną. '''Garry: Tom, nie mów tak. Jeżeli ja i ty oraz Annie zagłosują na kogoś innego, to w najgorszym wypadku czeka Cię dogrywka. Tylko musimy się umówić, na kogo głosujemy... ale terazz nie mamy czasu. No, pokarz co tam masz. Podszedł do komputera. Tom: '''Chcę hackować komputer, żeby się nie odliczało. '''Garry: Widzę, że Ci to nie wychodzi. Ale ja mam pomysł. Wpisuje "Pearl RZĄDZI!!!" Oczywiście, to nic nie dało. Garry: Kurde... Tom: 'Nie, wszystko robię dobrze, ale użyli mocnego szyfrowania, więc trudno to hackować. Ale jeśli tylko uda ci się zdobyć hasło... To masz CAŁĄ elektrownie w swoich rękach. Nie wiem tylko czy zdążę... ''I zaczął dalej hackować. (pokój zwierzeń)'''Garry: Kurde, nie znam się na komputerach, tylko na konsolach... Tom: '''Może pomożesz? We dwóch damy radę. '''Garry: Jasne, Tom. Zajmę się drugim komputerem. W końcu chyba wszystkie mają to samo hasło. Zaczął wpisywać losowe komendy. W końcu wpadł na pomysł by napisać "Minecraft to bardzo słaba gra!!!!1 Grajcie w LoLa wyjdziecie na ludzi! Taki żarcik8945678231778976223411 Blow żonći!!!". O dziwo zadziałało. Garry: Tak, udało mi się! Próbował otworzyć jakiś folder, ale nic nie działał. Po chwili zorientował się, że na tapecie pisało " Chuj Ci w dupę, tu nic nie ma" Garry: No nie! Tom: 'Chwila, wpiszę to samo hasło. ''Jednak nie zadziałało. 'Tom: '''Widać ja hakuję główny komputer... ''I zaczął dalej hackować. '''Garry: Ty hakuj dalej, ja spróbuję ustalić kombinacje. (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: To nie może być przypadkowa kombinacja... coś możliwego, ale trudnego do zapamiętania... najgorsze, że mamy tylko niecałe 55 minut! Tom: '''Próbuje hackować, ale nic z tego... Chociaż powinno się hackować w ok. godzinę... '''Garry: Może sobie odpuścimy? Wolę poszukać tą skrzynkę... i przeżyć! Zaczął biegać po pomieszczeniu. Przypadkowo strącił jeden monitor. Leżała pod nim kartka z napisem "HASŁO:123" Garry: Czekaj! Wpisał hasło i pokazało komunikat. Tom: 'Tu jest jakiś komunikat: "Żeby dostać się do plików muszą być podłączone adaptery w trzech miejscach. Jeden gdzieś na schodach, drugi na dachu i trzeci na reaktorze. Wszystkie trzy musisz podłączyć od takiego zielonego kontaktu." Co!? Dobra, lecimy. Chwila, coś jest pod biurkiem... ''Znalazł 3 adaptery i linkę z hakiem. Wziął to i poszedł z Garrym do schodów. Celestia nadal posiadając pręt ubiegła Toma, zaczęła nim rozwalać wszelkie komputery i odłączać kable. A następnie czekała na swój cel. Jednak nagle pojawił się Tom, bo się ukrył. 'Tom: '''Dobra, walczmy, ale samymi pięściami! Możesz mnie zmasakrować, nawet zabić, ale co ci to da? Ja przynajmniej ratuję swój honor. Walczmy więc. ''Celestia uśmiechnęła się. 'Celestia: '''Jasne.. ''Zacisnęła rękę trzymającą pręt. '''Celestia: ..że nie! Podbiegła i trzasnęła prętem po twarzy Toma. Celestia: Pokerzyści grają uczciwie tylko w grach prostaku! Życie jest o wiele bardziej złożone by wytrwać z tylko takimi samymi kartami od początku do końca. Kopnęła go w brzuch że ten poleciał na ścianę. Celestia: Naucz się dzieciaku lekcji wychowania. Ludziom ufasz tylko wtedy gdy oni zasługują na twoje zaufanie. Ty do tych ludzi nie należysz. Zacisnęła pięść i zawaliła mu w szczękę. Celestia: Nie prosiłam cię o pomoc, ciągle wchodzisz mi w paradę nie próbując wytłumaczać swojego zachowania a jedynie robić wszystko by nikt cię nie lubił! Wstała z nad niego i kopnęła go w krocze. Celestia: 'To nie ja tu jestem twoim wrogiem.. ''Złapała go za policzek. '''Celestia: ..to ty swoim wychowaniem to robisz, więc będziesz musiał mi wybaczyć, albo zginiesz w piekielnym ogniu. Zabrała mu jego "konsole", urządzenie, whatever, po czym złapała za porozcinane kable i wyjęła je z miejsc w których były. zawiązała supły wokół rąk, nóg i całego ciała Toma. Pocałowała go i zakneblowała mu usta kawałkiem materiału znalezionym w jednej z szafek. Celestia: Nie zadziera się ze mną, bo to jak zadzieranie z diabłem. Podeszła do jednego jeszcze nadal odbierającego komputera mimo dużych zniszczeń. Wpisała komendę "restart" tym samym anulując większość akcji spowodowanych przez Toma. Celestia: Bardzo mi ciebie będzie brakować. Wybiegła wracając do głównego reaktora. Tymczasem nad Tomem zaczął kapać jakiś zielony śluz. Na ścianie siedział jakiś dziwny stwór, wyglądał trochę jak te zombie z Resident Evil. Zeskoczył na ziemię i zaczął kaleczyć Tom'a swoimi szponami. W końcu Tom miał dość. Wyrwał liny, uderzył tego zombiaka i wyszedł. Dostał jakieś nadludzkie siły, nawet ja nie wiem dlaczego. ._. Do pokoju wbiegł Garry. Garry: Kuźwa, Tom, to Celcia Ci zrobiła? Wiesz co, wkurzyłem się na nią -_- Chodź za mną, komputery się już do niczego nie nadają, a zostało jakieś... 30 minut! Kurde, idziemy do reaktora! Wziął ze sobą dwa krzesła i wyszedł z pokoju, razem z Tomem. Reaktor jądrowy Celestia wraz z osobami które poszły z nią dostały się do Reaktora, wyglądało to mniej więcej tak że było to na kilku poziomach a oni znajdowali się na środkowym poziomie, na samym środku stał olbrzymi reaktor a do niego można było się dostać przez kładki na różnych poziomach. Celestia: Zła uliczka.. Znając życie odnowili to badziewie bo przecież powinno tutaj być rozwalone i spalone wszystko. Celestia podeszła bliżej. Celestia: Jak wiecie, przegrzanie reaktora powoduje wybuch i skażenie.. czy jeśli go wywołamy to da to nam jakąś drogę ucieczki? Spojrzała się psychopatycznym wzrokiem na reaktor. Tymczasem nad reaktorem pojawił się Tom... Tom: 'Nigdzie nie widzę wejścia do adaptera, ale widzę skrytkę! Użyję wieszaka, żeby szybko się do niej dostać. ''I pojechał wieszakiem aż do reaktora. Otworzył skrytkę, a tam było... wejście do adaptera. Podłączył trzeci adapter, ale właśnie wtedy przyszła Celestia wraz z innymi osobami. Celestia spojrzała na majstrującego chłopaka. Szybkim ruchem udało jej się dostać do niego odłączyła adapter chłopaka. '''Celestia: Co ty zamierzasz tutaj zrobić..? Spojrzała na urządzenie. Celestia: ..nawet jeśli miałabym zginąć, nie pozwolę byś wraz z drużyną uciekł stąd pierwszy.. Spojrzała na niego złowieszczo po czym rzuciła adapterem o ścianę rozwalając go. Celestia: Zejdź z drogi o ile nie chcesz wybuchnąć jak on.. Pokazała mu ostre pazury które już czekały żeby zrobić chłopakowi krzywdę. Tom: 'Czekam, czekam. Miałem ci pomóc, ale jeśli nie... ''Wziął z kieszeni prawdziwy adapter. 'Tom: '...To nie! Rozwaliłaś fałszywy adapter i zaraz dojdzie do katastrofy... Podłączył prawdziwy adapter i schował skrytkę do kieszeni. Zaraz potem rozległ się głos: "Dostęp do plików dostępny". 'Tom: '''Komputerze! Jeśli Celestia mnie uderzy, to elektrownia ma wybuchnąć! Niech chociaż pożałuje za swoje czyny... ''I uciekł linką. Zaraz potem doszedł do sali komputerowej, ale wcześniej pojawił ''się w sypialni. '' Celestia spojrzała na całą sytuacje. Zaśmiała się. Celestia: Prędzej zginę niż dam ci wygrać.. Wzięła do ręki pręt, otworzyła konsole ukryte za blachami i zerwała wszystkie kable tym samym odłączając sterowanie reaktorem przez komputer. Celestia: Zginiemy oboje.. Zniszczyła również ręczne kontrolowanie, tym samym większe szanse na wybuch niekontrolowanego reaktora. Ruszyła do sali komputerowej. Nina spojrzała na reaktor. Westchnęła. Nina: To ja chyba sobie stąd pójdę zanim to coś wybuchnie... Może później tu wrócę, jeśli przeżyję i będzie można tędy uciec... Pobiegła gdzieś. Chwilę później przyszedł Tom i czekał na Celcię. Był BARDZO duży. Pojawiła się Celestia. Spojrzała na dużego Toma. Celestia: 'Wiesz że jak się bierze sterydy to twoje "narzędzie" nie urośnie? ''Spojrzała na niego z uśmieszkiem. '''Celestia: Kocham film "Rec", więc może, zgasimy światło? Uderzyła prętem we włącznik powodując zupełne ciemności. Najwięcej światła było przy reaktorze który miał najwięcej lamp podświetlających. Co jakiś czas Celcia zapalała swoją zapalniczkę i gasiła. Celestia: Entliczek.. pentliczek.. Słychać było nucenie kołysanki. Celestia: ..Celestia to króliczek.. Zaśmiała się. Celestia: ..Coś cie może boli?.. Uderzyła go prętem po głowie. '' '''Celestia:'.. Celestia.. cię.. rozp*erdoli. Z całą mocą daną przez Zordona Celestia zawaliła swoim ciężkim butem w kroczę olbrzymiego Toma. Skoczyła i wjechała nogą w brzuch Toma. Lekko się poruszył. '' '''Celestia:' Game Over. Wjechała pod lekko skołowanego Toma i bardzo mocno przywaliła prętem w nogi Toma i ten padł na ziemię po czym skoczyła i nogami wjechała mu w głowę. Była już przemęczona. Celestia: '''Czemu musisz być aż tak łatwy że aż mi ciężko jest wymyślać proste kary dla ciebie.. ''Podeszła do reaktora i zaczęła robić co się dało by tylko wywołać spęcie, jakiś program, cokolwiek by Reaktor rozpierdzielił wszystko wokół. Gdy coś uruchomiła, a zajęło jej to sporo czasu, umieściła sprzęt Toma który wcześniej zabrała, wpisała jakąś zdalną komendę i rozwaliła ekran tego urządzenia by już nikt go nie wykorzystał. '' '''Celestia: Niech wybuchnie caaały świat, niech stanie w ogniu piekielnym! Zaśmiała się krzykliwie i złowieszczo i uciekła z pomieszczenia. Bestia przybiegła do pomieszczenia. Zerknęła na leżącego na ziemi Tom'a. Podeszła do niego i kopnęła go w ryj (please). ???: 'Miłej śmierci... ''Odskoczyła i spojrzała na reaktor który....no cóż... '???: '''O ch*j... ''Zapiszczała i zaczęła uciekać z pomieszczenia. Do pokoju wszedł Garry. '''Garry: Ty głupia dzi*ko! Walnął krzesłem z całej siły, kopnął ją w brzuch, spoliczkował, pierdolił z jakieś pięćset razy w łeb, a na końcu poprosił Toma o finiszera. W tym czasie leżała ledwo przytomna. Garry: No, zdychaj... Związał bestię. Garry: Tom, żyj! Kuźwa, wstawaj! Zostało tylko kilka minut! Wziął na ramię Toma i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Garry: A ta druga dzi*ka za to zapłaci. Niezauważył, że coś się za nim czołgało. (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Co ona mu zrobiła! Wygląda jak jakiś... zombiak! Garry i Tom doścignęli Celestie. Garry: Bayo! Podłożył jej nogę! Garry: Kogoś chyba główka zabolała? ;u; Uciekli do sypialni, a Celestia tego NIE zauważyła. Schody Są tak beznadziejne, że można się na nich zgubić. Tom i Garry poszukiwali wejść do adapterów. Garry: Słuchaj Tom, szukaj ich w najgłupszych miejscach, jakie ci przyjdzie do głowy. Tom: 'Dobra! ''I szukał w najciemniejszych kątach, na poręczy, na podłodze i w innych głupich miejscach, ale nadal nie znalazł wejść do adapterów. '''Garry: Tom, może poszukajmy w widocznych miejscach. Popatrzył się na sufit. Było na nim wejście do adaptera. Garry: Łiii, chodź, podsadzę Cię. Tom: Dobra. I wszedł na Garrego. Tyle, że nie wiedział, który adapter podłączyć. Tom: Jest adapter S, D i R. Więc to pewnie S. I faktycznie, pasował adapter S. Tom: '''Dobrze, teraz na dach. '''Annie: (przybiegła i nie wiedziała co robić) Halo? Pomocy?! Nic nie mogę zrobić, bo paznokcie mi nie wyschły! :( (usłyszała chłopaków i pobiegła schodami do góry) Sypialnie No co, zdarza się, że są. ;u; Z pewnej szafy w jednej sypialni wypadł cały mokry Drake (please). Drake: 'Ugh! Jak ja się tu właściwie... ''W jego kieszeni zabrzęczał telefon i sms: Jeśli w godzine nie uciekniesz, zginiesz (please). 'Drake: '''Czo? ._. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Drake: 'Super... -,-. '''Drake: '''Czyli to oznacza że jestem w... ''Zrobił minę typu O_O i wybiegł z sypialni. Keira tymczasem sprawdzała pokolei każdą sypialnię. (Pokój zwierzeń)'''Keira: No co, trzeba znaleźć tą szkatułkę. Keira grzebała w nich by ją znaleźć. Tymczasem niespodziewanie weszła Kimberly, która wyglądała jak zombie Kimberly: Bądź moim... To znaczy hej! Kimberly ogarnęła się i próbowała zagadać do Keiry Kimberly: No to opowiadaj, co ty tu robisz? Keira przeczeszając sypialnie usłyszała głos za sobą i obróciła się. Keira: 'Zmutowane zombie! Aaa..!! ''Rzuciła w niego jakimś krzesłem. Okazało się, że to Kimberly. 'Keira: '''A, to ty. Nic takiego. Szukam eee... mapy jak można stąd wyjść czy coś. ''Podrapała się po głowie zakłopotana. Po chwili dziewczyny zauważyły to, czego szukały. Mapę, przynajmniej na to wyglądał zwinięty w rulonik papier. ;u; Info: Mapa zawierała dokładny opis elektrowni + dodatkowe informacje. Tymczasem pojawił się Tom. 'Tom: '''Keira, chodź do sali komputerowej! Zaraz z stąd wyjdziemy... ''I poszedł do sali komputerowej. Kimberly próbowała zagadać do Keiry, jednak papierek przykuł jej wzrok '''Kimberly: A u mnie jest ciężko, bardzo! Może i znalazłam przyjaciółkę i w ogóle, ale ona chyba mnie nie lubi! Kimberly udawała płacz wyglądało to mniej więcej tak -> (_1_) Kimberly: I chyba jeśli przegramy to wylecę ;_; Kimberly zauważyła zdziwienie Keiry i gdy ta usiłowała ją wesprzeć to się uśmiechnęła (_2_) Kimberly: Heh... Mam przynajmniej ciebie! Kimberly ją przytuliła po czym zabrała mapkę (w międzyczasie schowała ją xD) i uciekła zadowolona '' '''Kimberly': I tak cię uwielbiam! Na serio! <3 <3 <3 Posłała jej buziaczka i uciekła przeczytać mapkę, czy coś tam, co wzięła <3 Keira: Hola hola zaczekaj no! Pobiegła za nią natychmiast. (Pokój zwierzeń)Keira: Na szczęście zapamiętałam drogę jak zerkałam na mapę. <3 Tom z Garrym weszli do sypialni. Tom: Dobra, co robimy? Garry: Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. Ty usiądź, odsapnij, a ja poszukam szkatułki. Jak powiedział tak zrobił. Tymczasem Tom zaczął patrzeć na sypialnię. Nic ciekawego nie było, ale gdy otworzył szafę, to zobaczył drabinę. Wszedł drabiną na górę, ale tam czekało właż. Kiedy otworzył, pojawiła się woda. Zaraz potem zamknął właż, cały mokry. Wrócił położyć się do łóżka, ale wcześniej ''zamknął szafę.'' '''Tom: '''Co to było... '''Garry: A to co? Znalazł szkatułkę... ale czarną. Garry: Rasiści... A tobie co się strało, Tom? Tom: '''A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? W szadie jest jakaś drabina i właż. Jak otworzysz właż, to leje na ciebie woda. Brr! Zimna i to jak! '''Garry: Powiadasz zimna... Zaczął się wspinać. Kiedy otworzył właz, odskoczył, a cała woda wchłonęła w dywan. Potem wszedł na szczyt. Garry: Wow. Tom, chodź tu na chwilę! Tom: 'Okej! ''I wszedł. Tam zobaczył mały, zanieczyszczony wodospad. '''Garry: Co to tu robi? I to jeszcze w takim miejscu?! Tom: 'Chyba wiem co jest w środku... ''Wszedł do środka wodospadu, a tam była srebrna szkatułka. Otworzył ją, a tam... (LadyDreamy, napisz co tam było). Cóż na razie nic tam nie było, bo bestia złapała szkatułkę, podrapała Garry'ego i Toma, napluła na nich śluzem i uciekła do wentylacji. (I nie ma możliwości jej stąmtąd wyciągnięcia...) Podziemne korytarze Celestia, Helen i Kimberly jakim sposobem znalazły się pod ziemią, same nawet nie wiedziały gdzie idą bo było ciemno. Wtedy zapaliła Celcia zapalniczkę i mogły choć trochę widzieć gdzie stąpają. '''Celestia: Ktoś wie ile możemy mieć jeszcze czasu? Spojrzała na swoje dwie towarzyszki. Kimberly przewróciła oczami Kimberly: Skąd ja mam to wiedzieć, nie mam zegarka! Kimberly spojrzała na brudną ścianę, czy coś, co było obok nich Kimberly: Fuj! Ohyda! Ale przynajmniej nie ma tu żadnej szajbuski! Spojrzała na Celestię, która patrzyła na ogień złowrogim wzrokiem. Helen: 'Nie chcę wyjśc na wariatkę ale ja tam wszystko widzę i ktoś się chyba zbliża... ''Wskazala na jakiś punkt po drugiej stronie korytarza. Po chwili było słychać zbliżające się kroki. '???: '''Kurwa, niech ja tylko się stąd wydostanę... ''Postać zbliżała się do grupki, a właściwie było ich dwoje (please) Byli to Ebony i Drake. 'Ebony: '''Zajebiste jesteście ,że mnie zostawiłyście i poszłyście same! Musiałam sama znaleść skrót .. ''Z nerwów poprawia fryzurę i przegląda się w lusterku. Kimberly spojrzała na Ebcię 'Kimberly '(szeptem, aby Ebcia jej nie usłyszała):' A było tak fajnie... ''Po czym również przejrzała się w lusterku, pomimo tego iż było ciemno i prawie niczego nie widziała, co nie znaczyło, że nie mogła się przejrzeć (please). Helen spojrzała na Drake'a lekko zdziwiona. Helen: 'Skąd się tu wziąłeś...? ''Celestia spojrzała na całą sytuacje po czym zgasiła zapalniczkę. '''Celestia: Można im ufać? Zaczęła się nią bawić, raz zapalała, raz gasiła, dosłownie ludziom koło niej "otępiając wzrok" ponieważ zgaszanie i zapalanie światła bardzo szybkie chwilowo oślepia. Celestia: Heh, tyle ognia na nas wszystkich.. Drake: 'To nie pamiętasz że zostałem wyrzucony z autobusu...? ''Powiedział do Helen zasłaniając sobie oczy przez oślepiające światło od Celestii. Po chwili telefon zaczął mu hałasować. 'Drake: '''Ciekawe co teraz... ''Wziął telefon, odczytał wiadomość i uśmiechnął się nikczemnie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Drake: '''Czyli jednak nie zginę, fajnie. ;u; ''Drake schował telefon. 'Drake: '''No to ja....ulotnię się w cień... ''I zniknął gdzieś w ciemnościach. '' '''Ebony: '''Aha? Wracając .. Jak mozna nie ufać osobie ,z która jest się w drużynie? Gdyby Maddie nie zachorowała nie przypieprzyłam bym się do was ,ale nie chcę wylądować dziś na ceremonii więc muszę przez dzisiejszy dzień wam dupcie truć. To jak? ''Zaczęła piłować paznokcie (tak ,pomimo ciemności ;u;). 'Helen: '''Em, więc skoro już tutaj jesteśmy razem, to chyba logiczne by razem z nami szukała ucieczki? ''Kimberly tymczasem oślepiona przypadkowo uderzyła ręką Ebony (tym razem ciut mocniej, niż ostatnio Celcię) '''Kimberly: Nic nie widzę! Kimberly przetarła oczy i ujrzała coś Kimberly: Czy to... Keira? Wracaj! Kimberly wybiegła krzycząc: Kimberly: Będziesz moim popychadłem! Po czym zniknęła. Nie wiadomo, gdzie aktualnie się znajduje xD Chwilę później w podziemnych korytarzach zjawiła się Nina, która ciągle biegła na oślep. Zatrzymało ją zderzenie z Celcią. Nina: 'No hejka kotku. <3 ''Dopiero po chwili zorienowała się, że jest tu więcej osób. 'Nina: '''Uuu, czyżbym trafiła na grupową orgię przed śmiercią? Tak czy siak cieszę się, że w końcu znalazłam swoją drużynę. <3 ''Celestia spojrzała na swojego istnego wrogusia. 'Celestia: '''Oh, ta tańsza ladacznica. A więc tutaj jesteś. ''Spojrzała się dookoła. Po skupieniu, ruszyła w jednym z kierunków. '''Celestia: Idziecie? Nie macie wyjścia jeśli nie chcecie być istnymi trupami w tym depresyjnym budynku.. Słychać było tylko kroki ale były coraz cichsze poniewać Celestia się oddalała, to od reszty zależy czy pójdą za nią. ;u; Nina: 'Doobra, raz mogę zaufać tej piromance... ''Poszła za Celestią albo jak kto woli za dźwiękiem jej kroków. ;u; Dach Oszklony specjalnym tworzywem, którego nie da się rozwalić. (troll) Garry i Tom wbiegli na dach, ale... coś ich zatrzymało. '''Garry: Co jest... Tom: '''To klej! Co robimy? '''Garry: Słyszałem Annie. Może ona nam pomoże. Annie! Tom: Chwila, idę po nią. Ściągnął buty i poszedł. Zaraz jednak wrócił. '' '''Tom:' Powinna zaraz przyjść. Lub jednak nie. Zza schodów wygląda do nich Annie, ale nie wchodzi na dach. Annie: No hej! Co wy tu robicie?! Tom: 'Chcemy wejść na dach, żeby coś podłączyć... Chwila, mam pomysł! Annie, poszukasz rozpuszczalnika do kleju? Jest gdzieś w elektrowni. ''Niewidzialna ręka podaje mu rozpuszczalnik do kleju. Po chwili na całą trójkę spada fortepian. (troll) Jednak Tom ominął fortepian. 'Tom: '''Ja mam dość! Ja... nie... wypadnę! ''Rozpuścił klej i włożył adapter. Potem poszedł do reaktora tak szybko jak Usain Bolt. Na dach weszła Iris. Ciekawe, gdzie ona była przez ten cały czas... 'Iris: '''Tu jesteście gnoje! ''Złapała Tom'a za fraki i wrzuciła z dachu. 'Iris: '''Mówiłam mu by mnie obudził! ''Podrapała się po głowie. '''Iris: A jednak mu nie mówiłam. A co mi tam. Ciekawe, gdzie spadł. Zobaczyła. Tom leżał na stercie radioaktywnych śmieci. '' '''Iris: '''Prawie mi go nie szkoda, prawie... ''Zaczęła coś tam robić. xD Tom tymczasem wyszedł ze śmieci i poszedł do reaktora. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani